The Daniel Drabbles!
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: I'm a new writer, so go easy. These are one-shots and drabbles of our favorite, mischievous cadet Daniel. Open for any kind of review (just go easy on the flamers please.).
1. Chapter 1

These are one-shots and drabbles on the Voltron Force, specifically Daniel.

* * *

I didn't do it!

* * *

Lance was sleeping peacefully in his room when he heard the faint sounds of heavy footsteps. "Hunk, I'm not in the mood for one of your pranks. Go away." he groaned. Lance started to fall back to sleep when a banging noise on the door sounded. "Open the door, McClain! Before I open it with my swords!" came Keith's voice. Lance jumped up and immediately opened the door. He held back a laugh at the sight of his commander. Keith was covered from head to toe in pink, sparkly paste and feathers. "I want an explanation on why you did this to me. AGAIN!" Keith said stoically. "Keith, as much as I would love to say it was me, I didn't pull this prank." Lance said slowly. "If you didn't, then who did?!" he demanded. Suddenly, a ton of the same pink paste crashed down on an unsuspecting Lance. "AGH! Whoever just did that is going to die!" Lance yelled in rage. A snort of laughter caught their attention. "Did you hear that?" Keith asked. "Nope. Don't know what you're talking about." Lance proclaimed, pointing up to the ceiling. "I guess I'll go see if the cadets had anything to do with this." Keith said. The two walked out of the room, stopping just outside the door. They heard the frantic movement of their culprit going towards the Main Room. They ran down the hall and walked in to see the cadets chatting and joking around. Cautiously, they walked towards them, studying their faces as they howled with laughter. "Wha-what hap-happened to you guys?!" Vince cackled. The two saw the smug look in Daniel's eyes and knew what happened. "DANIEL!" they screamed. "Snart!" Daniel yelped and took off running.

* * *

Whelp! That's all for now.

Please Review!

Daniel: You're going to get me killed!

Me: Of course not, Danny! I would never harm you!

Daniel: Help me!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Take Daniel to the Kroger. Ever.

* * *

"Allura! I'm boorrrreeeeeeeed!" Daniel griped as he trailed behind the queen with the other cadets. Yep, the Queen of Arus and Voltron Force cadets were at Kroger. It's not like they wanted to go on this 'extravagant trip', Keith made them.

"Daniel, we've only been here ten minutes." Larmina deadpanned, smacking the moron in the face.

"That's an hour and ten minutes in dog time!" Daniel grumbled. Larmina smacked him on the back on his thick skull and gave him a silent warning.

_(Nananana Batman! Oops! Wrong story!) _

ONE HOUR AND FORTY FIVE MINUTES OF CHAOS AND SHOPPING CARTS LATER...

Daniel collapsed onto the cool linoleum floor of the Arus kitchen. "Soooooo... How'd shopping go?" Lance asked innocently. "I am soooo sorry I pranked you. Please never take me there again." Daniel moaned.

"Daniel got kicked out of Kroger." Vince laughed.

"How?" Keith demanded.

"He took a shopping cart and was running around. He nearly took out an elderly woman." Allura said crossly.

"It was hilarious! She hit Daniel over the head ten times with her walker! He was running while saying sorry repeatedly." Larmina howled in laughter.

"HEY! One, she hit me eleven times. And two, for an old lady, that woman can hit!" Daniel said defensively.

"So he's never allowed in Kroger again?" Hunk asked.

"They took his picture and fingerprints." Vince chuckled.

Everyone looked at Daniel before laughing their heads off.

* * *

Author's note:

Alright, I know I have like one reader, but if anyone else is reading this, please review.

Now, I have a project to attend to. Please distract me by reviewing. 'Cause I hate the Civil War.


	3. Chapter 3

**I live! Sorry about not updating! I've just been busy with school and tests (I still have exams!). But, new chapter, and since summer is here, I'll be able to write more. This idea came up in while I was taking my history exam. Well, waiting for my classmates to finish (smarter than my class, and stronger than over half the middle school football team. Life sucks when you lug a huge instrument around.). Please send me reviews and IDEAS. I'm struggling here.**

* * *

_Didn't see that coming._

* * *

Daniel was running around frantically, and the Voltron force didn't know why. Finally, enough was enough.

"Daniel, what is going on with you?" Keith demanded after class.

The only response he got was Daniel handing him an envelope and scurrying away. Unsure of what to do really, Keith opened it.

_Daniel Chandler: IQ synapsis and results_

_Sex: Male_

_Parents: Unknown, but presumed deceased_

_Age: 14_

_Synapsis: Daniel is very bright, but often distracted. Should be tested for Attention Deficient Hyperactivity Disorder and dyslexia. May have been victim of child abuse at young age, which would explain why he holds back on his actual brain capacity. _

_Results: 159 points- genius level_

Keith walked into the living room and asked where Daniel was.

"I don't know. Said something about clearing his head. If he has one." Lance laughed at the last sentence.

"Oh, he has one alright. Hey, Pidge. What was your IQ score?" Keith suddenly asked.

"149. Why do you ask?" Pidge asked in concern.

Keith handed him the IQ results and watched as Pidge's jaw dropped.

"Impossible! How can he have that score?!" Pidge demanded.

"Daniel got one of those IQ tests? What did it say? 103? He is a little smart at least." Lance asked in curiosity.

"He got a 159! That's genius level!" Pidge cried.

Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe that Daniel was a genius. He just always seemed to be a loveable goof like Hunk is.

"I guess we way misunderstood Daniel's abilities." Vince finally said.

"I did not see this coming." Lamina stated.

No one did.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I know, I know I've been gone FOREVER! I'm sorry about that, and I didn't mean to abandon you. I kinda just lost my muse for these stories. BUT I'm back! This one is just all fluffy and cuddly. I'm am SO going out of Daniel's personality, but who asked you? Any who, review! Love ya'll!**

* * *

_**Snuggling**_

Lance was used to seeing some crazy stuff. He'd been eaten by a giant spider before. After something like _THAT_, you don't get surprised that easily. Well that theory was thrown out when he walked into the living room. There, he was met with the sight of Hunk and Daniel sleeping on the couch with the TV turned down low. Daniel was curled up in a little ball, nestled in Hunk's side holding onto Hunk's huge arm with a death grip.

"Guys, get down here in the living room. Now." Lance whispered into his voltcom.

_Forty-one seconds later..._

"What is it Lance?" Keith demanded, only to have a hand clamp down on his mouth.

"Look at the couch." Lance whispered.

Daniel was still in the same position, but Hunk's eyes were open now.

"How long have you been stuck like that?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know. But I'm thinking this is the first good sleep he's had in awhile." Hunk whispered back.

"Daniel's from a poor family. He's used to having others sleeping with him. On account of all the brothers and sisters he has, he was used to snuggling." Vince quietly explained.

"You know, he's not that bad when he's sleeping." Lance remarked.

"He's adorable!" Allura cooed. **[An: Come on, I know some of you guys love it when their favorite character is all snuggly and stuff.]**

Daniel stiffened, and everyone froze.

"A-choo!"

Everyone stifled their laughter at the kitten sneeze that escaped the cadet.

"That was adorable!" Larmina squealed.

"Hey, can someone switch? I'm starving!" Hunk asked.

"Won't he wake up?" Vince asked.

"I don't think so." Hunk said.

Allura walked over and gently slipped her hand in between Hunk's arm and Daniel's grip. Hunk was released, and the pilots switched places. Daniel situated himself quickly and slept with his head buried in Allura's stomach. The only sound was Daniel's gentle breathing.

"Dang, how many siblings does he have? And how different are they alike?" Lance asked.

"According to his file, Daniel has five older brothers, all of which are in the military and GA Academy, four older sisters, Marines and US Air Force, and three cousins. Both cousins are older than him. No younger relatives." Pidge reported. **[An: Quiz time! How many relatives (cousins and siblings) am I saying he lives with? Winner gets mentioned in one of my stories.]**

"Snart, that's a lot of kids." Lance said.

"How does his family manage?" Hunk asked.

"His father was a general in Afghanistan that died in combat when he was five. So, the US pays the family enough to support them for food and health insurance. His siblings are also in the military, so that increases the payment paid for mortgage and bills." Pidge informed them.

"He's used to having all those siblings sleeping with him." Larmina said in awe.

"Yep."

Everyone stared at the cadet in surprise.

"We seriously need to meet this kid's family." Keith said.

"Say 'I' if you agree." Lance said.

"I!" everyone synchronized. Daniel stirred, but fell back into his deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay! Feels on it? Next chapter will probably be about them meeting the huge family I made up for Daniel. *cue lightning crash and evil laughter* Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet**_** the family**_

"So why do you guys want to meet my family again?" Daniel asked from the co-pilot seat in Black.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything, I'm just one-thousand percent curious on why you suddenly want to meet them."

"We're curious to find out how you lived with twelve other people and your mom." Lance answered.

"I'm gonna say this now. You might wanna keep an open mind and sharp set of eyes." Daniel warned.

"Why?" Larmina asked.

"I prefer teaching out of firsthand experiences." he chuckled.

_An hour later…_

The lions landed in an open field under Daniel's consent.

"It's on our property, so no one will bother it that shouldn't." he had explained.

Now, they were walking a winding path towards a one story house. Next to it was a barracks.

"When my dad was alive, he'd bring home some of his friends that didn't really have a way home. So, until we could help them find a way, they'd stay there. Every night, someone would have a story to tell. Afterwards, the soldiers always came back to see us." Daniel said, more to himself than the others.

"Do they still come?" Larmina asked.

"Yep. Sometimes they'll bring their families. Sometimes bad things happen, so they stay here until they can find work and get themselves back on their feet." Daniel replied.

"All free of charge?" Vince said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Daniel said, confused on why Vince would ask that.

"So what do you guys do with all the money that comes in?" Larmina asked.

"You're gonna have to ask either my mom, or Alec. I don't get into that stuff." Daniel told her.

Suddenly, Daniel jumped up a foot and sent an oncoming soccer ball spiraling away.

"Sharp set of eyes?" Lance guessed.

"More like instinct." Daniel said, turning towards them. He caught another soccer ball without even looking.

"Okay, remind me to have you on my team." Vince laughed.

Daniel grinned and put it down. He started dribbling the ball and kicked it from whence it came.

"I may have left out a teeny tiny detail. We're Italian-American." Daniel said sheepishly.

"Called it!" Lance yelled.

They finally arrived at the scene of the game. Eleven young adults where laughing as they kicked the ball, fighting over it. Daniel looked at Keith pleadingly, turning his head between Keith and the game.

"Go on, no one stopping you." Lance said.

Daniel whooped and took off, easily stealing the ball from the people.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know!"

"Wasn't me!"

"There's only one person that can do that here." a young man, the oldest in the group, stated.

"Daniel!" the group synchronized.

"Yeah, and you're getting your tails kicked!" Daniel exclaimed.

"He's on our team! There's six of you and five of us!" a girl called.

"I feel so loved, Skye. So very loved." Daniel said sarcastically.

"What? It's the truth. Besides, you're now front on line. Enjoy ball-hogging!" Skye laughed.

**Two hours later**

The pilots and cadets were now playing. They don't know how they got into the game, but they knew that they were too much fun to care.

* * *

**Alright! I'm about to leave for a trip. If you want more of Daniel's family, I'll turn it into a story with the winner of my little quiz deal one of the siblings. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned from Little Rock. I also got some story ideas from the trip. Remember to review.**

* * *

_**Tree climbing**_

Daniel and Larmina were exploring the woods and talking. Suddenly, a giant tree caught Daniel's attention.

"Hey, Larmina, what kind of tree is that?" Daniel asked the Arusian.

"That's actually a tree imported from Earth. It's a Bald Cypress tree. It looks fake in my opinion." Larmina informed him.

Daniel walked around the tree, feeling the rough bark and knocking on the wood.

"No, it's real." Daniel clarified.

"What makes you the expert?" Larmina demanded.

"I climb trees for fun. And, I'm gonna climb this one." Daniel said confidently.

"What?" Larmina asked.

"I'm gonna climb this tree." Daniel said.

He backed up, and charged towards the tree. He jumped several feet and latched his body onto the trunk.

"Daniel! You'll hurt yourself! The branches are still like six feet up!" Larmina yelled.

"Don't. Care." Daniel grunted.

He started to shimmy his body up, moving at an extremely slow pace. Larmina frantically called the pilots as she watched Daniel. When the pilots and Vince arrived, Daniel was almost up to a branch.

"Daniel Chandler! What are you doing up there?!" Allura screeched.

"Climbing." Daniel answered.

"Get down before you hurt yourself!" Keith ordered.

"No." Daniel said.

Daniel took a deep breath, and jumped, twisting his body away from the trunk. His calloused hands gripped a sturdy branch. Daniel hung there for a few seconds before bringing the rest of his body onto the branch.

"How did he do that? I've only seen cats do that before." Lance said in bewilderment. Everyone shrugged.

Daniel was now smoothly bringing his body to the very top. In a matter of minutes, Daniel was there, staring over the trees.

"Whoa, you guys need to check it out. It's amazing." Daniel said into his voltcom.

"Daniel, we can't see you anymore." Lance said in concern.

"It's awesome up here." Daniel just said, memorized by all the colors of the sky.

"Daniel, you need to come down for dinner." Allura said.

"Okay." Daniel said and looked around. That's when he realized something...

"Guys, I'm stuck." Daniel said frantically.

"Use the way you got up to come down." Lance told him.

"I can't remember how I got up!" Daniel exclaimed.

"So you're stuck up there?!" Larmina yelled.

"Yes! Get a ladder or call the fire department! I can't get down!" Daniel screamed, clutching the branch he had been standing on earlier.

_Down below..._

"I'll get a ladder." Hunk said and walked off.

"I told him not to climb the tree." Larmina grumbled.

"It's Daniel. He'll get stuck in the tree again in less than twenty-four hours." Keith sighed.

* * *

**Okay people. Tell me what you think. This idea came while I was walking a trail, and I saw the extremely tall Cypress tree. Remember: if you want me to make a separate story on Daniel's family, tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know it's been awhile. But I've been quite busy with running a section and being a freshman and then I got writers block. But I'm okay now. I've started to get back on track.**

* * *

Daniel winced as the doctors wrapped up his ribs. All the while, the nurses were holding him down so he wouldn't lash out at them.

"Ow! God bless, easy there!" he yelped.

"You'll live, hotshot. It's not that bad." Lance said.

"Says the guy who's broken them so many times he's used to it. This may come to a shock to you, but I have never broken anything before. Surprisingly." Daniel scoffed.

"Wait, you've never broken anything in your body before? Like, at all?" Vince asked.

"Why is that such a shocker to people? I'm not clumsy. Yes, I do stupid stuff and have no regard for my safety, but I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing when I do this crazy stuff. I take precaution before I do stuff!" Daniel exclaimed exasperatedly.

"It's still surprising. I mean, even I have broken something before." Vince said.

"Eh, I'm just stupid and lucky. Never went to a doctor, never went to a hospital. What can I say?" Daniel said with a shrug.

"Wait, you've never been to a doctor? Like, ever?" Hunk asked.

"No."

"What about the dentist?" Larmina asked.

"What's a dentist?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I had to write this!**

* * *

**The dentist…**

"No!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Daniel! Get your scrawny ass back here!" Lance yelled after the running cadet.

"Never!" Daniel screamed, jumping over a bunch of crates.

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed Daniel and hauled him into the air.

"What did you do this time, Daniel?" Keith asked, having been the one to catch him.

"Allura asked me to take him to the dentist." Lance explained.

"And why, pray tell, are you avoiding this?" Keith asked Daniel.

"Simple. I've never been to the dentist. I have no clue on who this guy is or what a dentist actually does. All I know is that a dentist is someone who messes with your teeth. So, logically because of my human nature, I don't want to go to the dentist and do something that I have no clue about." Daniel explained.

"Well, get used to it. Have fun." Keith said and handed Daniel to Lance.

"No! Keith, you traitor! Noooooo!" Daniel screeched as he was dragged away to his doom.

Keith, suddenly feeling as though he just sentenced an innocent man to death, left to bury both his guilt and himself in paperwork.

**_Two Hours Later…_**

Lance came in carrying a limp Daniel.

"Oh, God, what happened?" Keith groaned.

"Nothing really. Doc just gassed him so the kid would relax and stop biting and growling at him." Lance assured him, dropping his deadweight load onto the couch.

"So what's the damage to his teeth?" Keith asked.

"Actually, his teeth are in pretty good condition. Those canines are like shark teeth though. Doctor tried to get a sample of his tooth and ended up with a cut." Lance said.

"Huh, didn't expect that."

* * *

**Okay! Yeah I know I've been gone for like EVER! But in my defense, I've been really busy. Today, thanks to band, I didn't get home till almost seven, and I'm always backtracked with homework. Sometimes I think my teacher likes to give us so much strenuous homework because it makes _her_ happy. Anyway, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I read this story about the guys trying to get back at Lance for all his pranks (I really recommend you guys to read it too). So I thought, "Hey, why not I make something similar?" This is just about the force trying to survive through Daniel's pranks. It's an apology for not writing (very sorry for that!), and a kickoff on writing once more. Btw, you guys need to thank Lovecastle for inspiring me to get back to writing!**

Arus' resident leather jacket wearing red lion pilot had woken up. He went through his normal routine, carefully checking his toothpaste and hair products for signs of having been altered by the resident prankster.

He used to be that, until that cheeky, baby faced cadet came. Lance was glad at first because Daniel was still learning, so he hadn't posed as much a threat. But now, the prankster has become the pranked, and Lance knows it. The worst part is that Daniel can pull off this face that can melt anyone's heart. How did he even learn that face?!

Lance, now showered and dressed, was putting on his cologne, thinking just maybe, Daniel decided not to prank him today. He walked into the living room and saw Daniel asleep on the couch.

"Hey, why's Daniel still asleep, and in the living room?" Lance asked.

"Daniel's sick with the flu. We moved him to the couch to keep an eye on him." Allura explained.

"So that's why I haven't been pranked all morning! I love Daniel being sick!" Lance exclaimed, causing Daniel to jolt awake.

"I *cough* hope you *cough cough* have a horrible walk." Daniel said before having a coughing fit.

"Oh, I'll probably have an amazing walk. Thank you for getting sick!" Lance said.

He pat Daniel on the head and left, going on his morning walk.

"Did he just-"

"Daniel, you need to stop talking!"

Lance was now walking through the woods. Today has been great! He finally got a single day to himself with no pranks whatsoever!

During his strolling, Lance saw a lot more wildlife than he usually did on his walks. He was stopped by a squirrel climbing up his pant leg.

"Whoa! Hey there! Get off!" Lance yelped, trying to shake it off.

Another squirrel joined the first and well, I think you can understand what happened next. Animals of all kinds chased after Lance.

Lance crashed into the living room where Daniel was once again awoken.

"Lance! What happened to you?" Allura asked.

"I don't know! I was just walking when a bunch of animals attacked me!" Lance exclaimed.

"Wait, what happened?" Vince asked.

"I was walking, minding my own business, when this squirrel comes at me. And then another one, and then some other animals!" Lance told him.

"Hey, has anyone seen my animal pheromones? I was using that to test a theory." Pidge suddenly came in and asked.

"It sounds like Lance somehow got into your pheromones." Daniel wheezed.

"You little-"

"Lance! Watch your language!" Allura cut him off.

"He put the pheromones in something of mine!" Lance yelled.

"And what would that be?" Keith asked.

"I don't know! I checked my stuff before I put it on. Shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste- wait a minute." Lance stopped himself and ran to his room, grabbed his cologne, and ran back to them.

"I think he switched my cologne with it!" Lance declared, handing Pidge the bottle.

"Huh, that was pretty clever. Daniel must've known it was a colorless, odorless liquid that would've gone unnoticed by you." Pidge said.

"Well, I'm not stupid. I do know my chemicals." Daniel sniffed, sitting up.

"How do you know your chemical compounds and what they do?" Pidge asked.

"I took AP Chemistry my freshman year in high school. Along with Algebra II, Gifted English, and a bunch of other classes." Daniel explained.

"How?!"

"Well, you do have to be smart to get into the GA Academy, or very rich. I came from a poor family, so I got there because of my high grades. Oh, and the fact that I had skipped a grade." Daniel said nonchalantly.

"You're a genius in disguise!" Vince exclaimed.

"Technically, I am. But that's not my style. I don't care about grades and all that. I like pranking Lance and you guys." Daniel replied.


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Special!

**I've been working on my stories. And I'm happy to say that the only reason I haven't been updating is because my iPod loves to screw me over. This Drabble is part of my Avengers being Daniel's adopted family AU. I will be updating soon. I promise. Merry Christmas and happy holidays. **

Queen Allura had thrown a gala for Christmas on the Eve of the holiday. Not Daniel's forte, but he didn't mind. On the plus side, he was allowed to invite his family to it. Vince as well. For now, Daniel was content watching the people socialize. He had been a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent before joining the force. Some habits just don't go away.

He watched his uncle Steve and father talk with Keith and Allura, no doubt about him and his recklessness, judging by their laughter. Tony was talking with Hunk and Lance with Pepper next to him, probably keeping him in check. Larmina was mingling with delegates, fooling everyone except Daniel and Coran that she was sweet and innocent. Vince and Pidge were nowhere to be found, so they were most likely hiding from the party.

Daniel felt Natasha's presence next to him and smiled. Natasha smiled back and hugged Daniel.

"Daniel, how are you?" she asked warmly.

Natasha was the only motherly figure Daniel actually had. Well, Pepper was one too, but she had the air of an aunt. Natasha had always made Daniel feel safe when he was younger, and she still gave off that feeling.

A Russian waltz suddenly started playing. Daniel grinned at Natasha and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Indeed I would." Natasha replied, gingerly taking his hand.

The dance floor cleared, people watching Daniel and Natasha's every move.

"Looks like we have an audience." Daniel remarked.

"Let's give them a show then." Natasha said.

The two danced, tearing everyone's gazes towards them. Their movements were smooth and graceful. Every step and twirl was evenly matched and coordinated. They were a machine, corresponding to each other in such fluency that no one wanted to join.

Eventually, Tony grabbed Pepper and they joined the dance. Slowly, every couple joined in. Those who came alone watched in awe and envy at the dance.

When the song ended, Daniel and Natasha were smiling as they walked over to Bruce.

"Once again, my own son shows me up." he chuckled in good nature.

"Yes, but you still have the girl." Natasha said, pecking him on the cheek.

Daniel made a face at his adopted parents. They had gotten together when Daniel was nine, with some help on his part.

Bruce chuckled at his son's expression. He grabbed him and held him while Natasha kissed his cheek and tickled his ribs.

"Agh! No fair!" Daniel yelped, trying to break free.

Bruce released him, and Natasha ran her fingers through his hair. The family were soon joined by the rest of the Avengers and Voltron force pilots and cadets.

"Who knew you could dance?" Vince exclaimed.

"We all did." Tony said cheekily.

"Nat insisted that Daniel know just about every dance style there is." Bruce chuckled.

The group spent the entire night talking and telling tales. Even when the gala ended, they settled into chairs and couches and continued. Around two in the morning, they finally took notice of Daniel, who was in the form of a fox, fast asleep in Natasha's lap.

Allura handed Natasha a blanket to cover Daniel, and they moved on. Soon, tiredness caught up to the other two cadets and they were soon asleep in their chairs.

"Sometimes you forget how young they are." Natasha said, stroking Daniel's fur.

"They act so mature you can't see them as children still." Keith agreed.

"Daniel's always been childish, but you can see that he's not a child. I'm afraid that Daniel hasn't actually been a child in about ten years." Bruce said bitterly.

"He's been screwed over by life so many times, I'm not surprised." Lance admitted.

"Would you like to stay for the holiday? I know Daniel would enjoy being with his family. And that Pidge would love to share notes with Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark." Allura offered.

Steve looked around for everyone's input.

"You know that we'd all love to stay for the holiday." Bruce said.

"I guess we're staying then." Steve told her.

"Daniel will definitely be happy about that." Allura said.

The adults talked some more before finally going to bed. Natasha handed Daniel over to Hunk who had Vince slung over one shoulder.

"He won't wake up. Natasha made sure of that." Bruce assured him.

Everyone retired to their actual and temporary rooms, planning their events for the day to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, I've completely lost it. You see, I was born with very little sanity. And I think high school killed it. I realized this when I found myself talking to my lunch about Adolf Hitler and sometimes reverting to what little Romanian I know. So, things are going to get hectic. Good luck. **

Pidge had been getting cereal when he saw Larmina on the counter. Once he saw the spider, his eyes widened.

She was on the kitchen counter, pointing and yelling at the spider on the ground. "Spider!"

Goliath Bird Eater.

Nope. He was so done.

Coran was entering the kitchen, but he immediately turned around with a simple "Nope" and went somewhere else.

Pidge jumped up onto the table, still in his pajamas. He let out a small yell.

"LANCE!" he yelled into his voltcom. "Lance!"

"What do you-OH MY GOD!" Lance was rubbing his head and entering from the main living room. He jumped and backed up against the wall. "That's the biggest spider I've ever seen!"

"Someone kill it!" shouted Larmina. "Shoot it, blast it, DO SOMETHING!"

"Pidge, you're the scientist! Do something!" exclaimed Lance as he jumped on top of the refrigerator.

"That's a Goliath bird eater! No way in hell am I doing something!" Pidge had jumped onto the cabinets and was nearing the roof.

For some reason, some scientists that were using one of the several labs in the castle had been working with Goliath bird eater spiders, all imported from South America. Largest spider in the world, about the size of a dinner plate.

Keith had made it very official that no one is to mess with the spiders. Once everyone saw one of them on the screen, they all agreed to not mess with them. They were pretty scary.

Now, Pidge had no problems with tarantulas. Or any spiders. It was either him or Vince that dealt with them

But the Goliath bird eater spiders are his number one weakness.

Why? They were freaky. Larger than your own hand. And it could eat birds.

"Vince! Do something!" exclaimed Pidge.

"No." Vince was so done with the spider killing.

Vince slammed the door to his room shut and locked it.

"Lance!" Pidge yelled.

"No!" Lance shook his head. "KEITH!"

"It's no use! He and Allura are on a diplomatic mission!" Larmina cried.

"Oh God... Come on Lance, you have dealt with Daniel on a sugar rush, but you can't deal with a friggin' spider?!" exclaimed Pidge.

"Shut up Pidge, you're the youngest pilot!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKES ANY SENSE!"

"SHUT UP! IT DOES!"

Just then, Daniel yawned, entering the kitchen and seeing the panicked pilots and cadet. He groaned, got his shoe and hit the spider with a satisfying smack.

"You guys need to get your shit together!" he snapped and got a mug of coffee and left.

It was silent in the kitchen. Lance got off from the top of the refrigerator and looked at the dead spider. Pidge fixed his glasses and slowly lowered himself off the cabinets.

"Did Daniel, of all people, just tell us to get our shit together?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, and he got some coffee and left too." Larmina said numbly.

"Wow, kinda reminds me of Keith when he was that age." Pidge said.

"Yeah, let's never talk about this again." Lance declared and walked out.

"They saw that on the camera, didn't they?" Larmina asked.

"Yeah, it has sound too." Pidge replied with a grimace.

The two looked at the spider.

"He nailed that thing." Larmina said, impressed.

"Evil beware, we have a grouchy Daniel and shoes." Pidge chuckled.

Meanwhile, with Keith and Allura…

The two pilots decided to check on their comrades and cadets. They decided to start it when Pidge walked in.

"Looks like one of the spiders got out." Keith chuckled.

They laughed as everyone screamed and panicked or left with indignant 'No's the at made the two laugh even harder.

Keith paused it when Daniel came in.

"What do you think Daniel's going to do?" Keith asked.

"I think he'll either leave or join Lance on the fridge." Allura chuckled.

Keith pressed the record button just in case and pressed play.

'"SHUT UP! IT DOES!"

Just then, Daniel yawned, entering the kitchen and seeing the panicked pilots and cadet. He groaned, got his shoe and hit the spider with a satisfying smack.

"You guys need to get your shit together!" he snapped and got a mug of coffee and left.'

Keith and Allura burst out laughing, holding their sides while tears streamed down their faces. Allura paused the video so they wouldn't miss anything and continued laughing.

"O-oh my g-gosh… Daniel is just like you!" Allura giggled between gasps for air.

"Usually I'd be slightly offended, but not after that!" Keith chortled.

Once they settled, they watched the rest of it before deciding that they were fine. A silence passed between the them. And then, they bursted out laughing and watched it again seven more times.


	12. Danny and his kitty

**Hello, nerds of the world! It's me Moony and I'm back! Okay, remember how I said, or thought I said if I didn't, that these will have random family lifestyles of Daniel. Well, this is one of them. No Avengers, no huge Italian-American family, and no other thing I've suggested. Whole new family! Alright, everyone comfy? Not eating anything to choke on? All annoying siblings and family members away so they don't look at you like you're crazy? Good! Let's go!**

Daniel was walking around Arus in the rain with nothing to do. He had already done his normal day routine and had done his daily prank on Lance (Today, he swiped his credit card earlier and ordered a lot of cream cheese crates.). So now he was just wandering around in the rain wearing an oversized hoodie that was his father's over his uniform.

As he walked down an alley, Daniel heard a shuffling noise. He stopped and listened, looking around for the source of noise. He saw something move behind some boxes and walked towards it. Gently moving them away, Daniel peered down at was behind them.

It was a kitten. And not just any kitten, but a lynx cub. Daniel looked around hoping to see someone he hadn't noticed before, but he was the only person there. He studied the cub. It was scrawny, and looked like it just got weaned off its' mother. He reached to pick it up, only for it to let out a growl that sounded more like a mewl.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Daniel soothed, picking it up by the scruff and examining it.

Daniel had some experience with animals. After all, his dad ran an animal sanctuary on Earth. Daniel loved helping his dad when he walked around and checked on them all and studied their behaviors and mannerisms. His father's a renowned zoologist, so Daniel could always count on his father to teach him all he wants to know about animals. His mother was a teacher, but she died of lung cancer when Daniel was eight. It's been just him and his father since then.

As he studied the little cub, now identified as female, he started reminiscing about his mother. He remembered that she loved caracals, which was a type of lynx found in Africa. He remembered that she would take care of the baby animals at the house. When his father was on a trip or tour, Daniel would help her and at the end of the day, she would always kiss his forehead and call him her little helper.

Smiling, Daniel gently rubbed the little cub's head. It had been awhile since he thought about the good times of his mother. Usually, whenever he thought of her, he'd think of her laying on her deathbed with a soft smile on her face.

The cub gave a little purr of content, bringing Daniel back to the present world. He smiled again and held her against his chest.

"I guess you're motherless too, huh?" he muttered.

The kit mewed and batted at his hand. He chuckled and began walking back to the castle. He didn't know what he'd do or say exactly, but he did know that he wasn't going to leave her out to die. Maybe he could call his dad and ask him to take her. After his mother died, Daniel and his father took on the job of taking care of orphans. Perhaps he'll know what to do.

As Daniel approached the castle, he suddenly stopped. What would the force say? So, like any child trying to sneak an animal in, he put the tiny thing in his hoodie pocket and strolled in as though nothing happened.

"How's the weather out there?" Lance asked.

"Oh, wet and a little cold. Nothing bad." Daniel said nonchalantly.

"I didn't know you had a hoodie for Duke University." Vince said.

"It was my dad's hoodie. He out grew it and since he caught me several times wearing it, he just gave it to me." Daniel explained, sticking his hands in the pocket so they wouldn't question the slight bulge that was the kitten.

"Your dad went to Duke?" Larmina questioned.

"Yeah, you guys may have actually heard of him. His name is Howard Chandler." Daniel replied.

"Wait, _the_ Howard Chandler? As in, Professor Howard Chandler, the man who roams with wild animals and has his own animal sanctuary in Africa?!" Pidge clarified.

"Uh, yeah… that would be him." Daniel said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, you live in Africa?" Vince asked.

"Well, Dad actually owns a lot of animal sanctuaries. So I technically live in like five places. A home in Africa, one in Australia, one in Canada, one in the U.S., and a home in the backcountry of Asia." Daniel chuckled nervously.

"I've read all his works and…"

"Um, I'm gonna go to my room. See ya!" Daniel interrupted Pidge's ramblings and started to walk out.

Sadly, like all genius plans, the plan was thrown away when the cub started mewling.

"Shhh!" Daniel hissed, but they heard it.

"Daniel." Keith called sternly.

"Yes?" Daniel answered, trying to remain innocent looking.

"What was that?" Keith asked.

"What was what?" Daniel responded, tilting his head.

"What was that noise." Allura asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Daniel denied.

It would've worked, but the cub mewled again.

"It sounds like you're hiding something in your hoodie." Lance stated.

"Daniel, show us." Keith sighed.

Knowing he'd been caught, Daniel gently pulled up the little lynx.

"Oh, no! No! We are not having any animals… in… here- Oh, God! Daniel, don't give me that look!" Lance exclaimed, looking at Daniel's kicked puppy dog face.

"I found her out there. All alone. In the pouring rain. _Alone. _What if I were out there hiding behind a bunch of boxes with no family and homeless? Would you throw me out if someone brought me here?" Daniel questioned, his eyes glistening with tears to add affect.

"_What?! _No! Of course, not!" Lance exclaimed.

"Then what's the difference?!" Daniel cried.

"Uh… Keith! Help me out here!" Lance beckoned.

"Well, as long as you take care of it and have plans to give it to someone. We can't keep it, Daniel." Keith contemplated aloud.

"Yes! Thanks, Keith!" Daniel chirped and ran out with the kit in tow.

"You're just gonna let him keep it?!" Lance yelled.

"Daniel understands the importance of animals, considering who his father is. He knows how to take care of it. Also, what Daniel will probably do is get his dad to take the cub." Keith said.

"We've all gone soft." Lance groaned, knowing that he was cracking too.

"Daniel's only fourteen. Let him remain that way." Allura said, walking out after Daniel.

_Three days later…_

Daniel walked into the kitchen with the little cub, now named Covington after Daniel explained that all the boxes he found her with all said Covington, trotting behind him.

"So, Daniel, what's the plan for her?" Keith asked, petting Covington's head as she brushed up against his leg.

"Well, Dad and I talked about it, and we came to the decision that Covington will become a part of the family. She's old enough to not need her mother, who was probably domesticated. And we don't have any mother lynxes, so they'd kill her instead of teaching her how to hunt and be a lynx. Our Shepherd, Goodman, will take her in and teach her how to be a herding cat. She'll get big enough for that kind of job, and we think she'd enjoy it." Daniel explained, opening a can of tuna for the cub.

"_Goodman? Herding cat? _I am so lost!" Lance exclaimed.

"We named her Goodman because my mom loved Benny Goodman. Goodman took to herding the small farm we have near the sanctuary. And a herding cat is basically the same as a herding dog. The only difference is that it's a cat." Daniel told him.

"I thought cats were lazy and hated work." Larmina said.

"Some are." he admitted, "But we have gotten some big cats before that do the herding job. Our old tamed bobcat Imp was the one that taught Goodman. But now that he's extremely old and stuff, Imp is the lazy house cat now. He's earned it though, so we really don't mind."

"Daniel, your home life scares me." Vince said.

"Aw, Vince, I haven't even scraped the tip of the iceberg yet! I could tell you all about my adventures running with cheetahs or roughhousing with lions! Or about the time I wandered off when I was six and fell into the croc pit! When my parents found me, I was laughing my head off as they tried to eat me!" Daniel scolded playfully.

"You were okay though, right?!" Allura asked.

"Yeah, totally! They can't exactly drown me if I'm squirming all around." Daniel assured her.

"That doesn't comfort me." she muttered.

"Then I guess I'll keep the more dangerous things I did to myself." Daniel shrugged.

"Have you ever climbed into an animal's mouth?" Hunk suddenly asked.

"Yeah, several times." Daniel answered.

"Why?!" Allura demanded.

"Uh… Oh! Look! I hear my dad calling me! Gotta go! Bye!" Daniel exclaimed and ran.

***Gasp* Will Daniel survive mama bear mode Allura? Will Covington get accepted by Goodman? WILL I GET A LIFE?! Tune in next time on The Daniel Drabbles!**


	13. Hell in a new form

**Alright! Part 2 is coming, I pinky promise! But I have to write this! I must! It's completely random and does not have any part on my multiple family AUs. Well, actually it sort of relates to the dentist story I made here, but you get it. Here we go! Oh! And I dare you to take a guess where I got the inspiration for this! **

Daniel dug his nails into Arus Castle's door as Keith, Lance, _and_ Hunk tried to pry him out.

"Daniel… It's not… that… bad!" Keith grunted, pulling him by the waist with all his might.

"No!" Daniel screeched, holding on even tighter.

"It's… just the… orthodontist!" Lance huffed, "Why are you so unwilling?!"

"Well, if he does have to get braces, that won't end well." Hunk remarked.

"What?! No!" Daniel yelled, struggling even harder.

Finally, they yanked him away from the door and all but ran to their form of transportation. Daniel did not make it easy for them though; not in the slightest. He bit and scratched and even growled at them the entire ride.

"I think we should've gassed him." Lance muttered, edging away from him.

"You know Allura would've killed us, and besides, this is pretty important." Keith replied.

"What is with Allura lately? So far, she's had us take him to the dentist, take him to a doctor, and now an orthodontist! Next time, she's taking him!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Maybe she couldn't resist her motherly instincts." Lance chuckled.

A menacing growl from Daniel shut them all up though.

Upon their arrival, the three men now faced a new problem. Getting Daniel out and in the office. So, Keith and Hunk slowly got out while Lance kept a hand restraining Daniel from running and the two opened the door. Daniel bolted out but was caught by Hunk, who'd anticipated the cadet's flight. Daniel kicked the air and tried to get away, growling at them.

"Daniel, if you calm down, we'll get you ice cream!" Lance pleaded, not wanting to become even more tortured than he already was.

Daniel stopped thrashing and looked at him, cocking his head to the side. Hunk gently set him down, ready to grab him again if he fought. Surprisingly, he didn't put up a fight, but the men weren't entirely positive he'd remain this calm.

They entered the office where a pretty, young, blonde haired woman sat at reception. She smiled at them and handed them a sign in sheet.

"So you were the ones Princess Allura sent? I was wondering why she would call." the woman, whose name tag read Sara, said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, that would be us." Hunk chuckled.

They took their seats and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

"Daniel Chandler!" a woman's voice called.

They stood and guided Daniel towards her, flanking his sides and boxing him in. A woman with auburn hair led them to the room at the very back. It was a pretty big room with no actual doors and big windows.

"Hi, my name's Taylor and I'll basically be taking care of everything along with the orthodontist. Alright, let's take some x-rays first and then we'll get Dr. Hershberg here, okay?" the woman said.

"Um, fair warning, he is not the friendliest right now." Lance advised.

"Oh, we'll be fine. Come on, sweetheart." Taylor dismissed him.

She grabbed Daniel by the hand and whisked him to a room where there was a machine to take x-rays of your mouth (Wow, my mom's a radiologist and I don't know what this is called… pretty pathetic…). Daniel saw the machine and tried to back away.

"Oh, this won't do anything bad! It's just gonna take a few pictures of your teeth so the doc will know what to do." Taylor assured him.

"I'd like the doc to leave them alone." Daniel grumbled quietly.

Taylor giggled and ruffled his hair, setting up the first set. Daniel looked at her incredulously when she told him to bite down on the weird stick thingy, but he did it anyways. He found it even weirder for the second set where they stuck plugs in his ears, but he let Taylor do it.

She walked him back to the room where she then had him sit on a chair that forced him to lay down.

"Alrighty then! I'll just have a look at these and Dr. Hershberg should be here any second." Taylor said and left with the x-rays.

Daniel shot up like a rocket and tried to bolt. Keith and Lance caught him by the arms and dragged him back to the chair. Just then, a very tall man in his early fifties came in. He had a head of chestnut hair and warm brown eyes that were surrounded by laugh lines. He had a big, happy smile on his face and seemed to really enjoy his job.

"I see we have a runner!" he chuckled.

"Sorry, he only went to a dentist for the first time last week. So he's not too keen on more people poking and prodding him." Keith apologized.

"I've dealt with worse. And given those circumstances, I'd do the same thing if I were in his shoes!" Dr. Hershberg laughed.

Dr. Hershberg walked over to them and knelt down, though he was still pretty tall.

"I'm Keith and-"

"There's really no need for introductions, Captain Kogane. Everyone knows who you guys are. I'm Dr. Hershberg." Dr. Hershberg cut him off.

Daniel raised an eyebrow in suspicion and studied Hershberg closely.

"He's like a little animal, isn't he? Sizing me up like one of those little cats on Ariel." Hershberg joked.

"Yeah… acts like one when threatened too." Lance agreed, eyeing Daniel warily.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You are scared of a fourteen year old!" Hershberg exclaimed.

"No, I'm not! I'm just cautious because he bites!" Lance defended himself.

"Look at him! How can a big, bad pilot like you be scared of a tiny little thing like him?!" Hershberg laughed, picking Daniel up by the back of his shirt for effect.

"Hey! I'm not that small!" Daniel protested, batting at the doctor's hand.

"Sorry, buddy." he replied, ruffling Daniel's hair as he set him down.

"Alright, it looks like Daniel will just need to get top braces for a year or so." Taylor declared, entering the room.

"Let's have a look-see, shall we?" Hershberg said, pressing Daniel down onto his back.

Daniel clenched his mouth shut in reflex. Dr. Hershberg tapped his upper lip and nose repeatedly, getting Daniel to open his mouth in confusion. Hershberg took two pieces of plastic and hooked them around his cheeks. Daniel grabbed them to pull them out but stopped when Hershberg told him to hold them there for a bit. A metal sheet that reflected off his teeth was placed, forcing Daniel to keep his mouth open. The three pilots retreated back to the waiting room, telling the orthodontist to call if he needed any help. After an agonizing five more minutes of them taking pictures of his teeth from different angles, the other three were called back.

"Well, this little guy here certainly has some choppers. If the chart didn't say he were human, I'd have thought he was an actual one of those little cats on Ariel. All his teeth are naturally sharpened and extremely white for a fourteen year old who's never been to a dentist or even seen a toothbrush before." Dr. Hershberg told them.

"So, braces?" Lance asked.

"He's gonna need top and bottom braces for about thirteen months. If you want, we can put them on today." Hershberg offered.

"Yeah, that'd work best because I know that he won't let us anywhere near him anymore." Keith agreed.

_An hour later…_

Daniel entered the castle with a sullen look on his face and his arms crossed. Keith, Lance, and Hunk followed behind him at a distance to avoid his anger. Allura greeted them with a smile on her face.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Athk- Ask! Ask them." Daniel said, pointing to the men.

"Aw, Daniel! The braces gave you a slight lisp!" Allura cooed.

Daniel blushed furiously and stalked off, complaining about sore mouths and stupid, cheerful orthodontists.

"So, what happened?" Allura asked.

"Well, Dr. Hershberg nearly lost a finger, everyone at the orthodontist office thinks that Daniel is just the sweetest little thing, and Daniel is in braces for thirteen months. That is, if he follows directions. So it went pretty well." Lance informed her.

"The lisp?" she questioned.

"Side effect that comes with the braces. He's been messing with them for the past thirty minutes." Keith explained.

"I know he'll probably hate it, but he's so adorable with braces! What color did he get?" Allura asked.

"Black and blue, and yeah, Daniel is adorable with those things on him." Hunk answered, causing Keith and Lance to look at him strangely.

"What? You've gotta admit that it's cute with the small lisp he now has, and the way those braces look on him. Take him to a park, and he could get all the moms fawning over him!" he said defensively.

Keith and Lance couldn't argue to that. It was true. With Daniel's already innocent little face, the addition of braces made him look even younger than he had.

"I guess we better make sure he doesn't kill anyone." Keith said.

_The next day… _

Vince heard a pitiful whimper come from above him. He looked up to see Daniel curled up in a ball holding his mouth in pain. Having had braces in the past, Vince completely understood what was going on. He hopped out of bed to get a better view of Daniel.

"Hey, Daniel. Not feeling so hot, huh?" Vince asked.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Daniel whined.

"Your teeth are shifting." Vince answered.

Daniel gave another whimper and Vince sighed. He clapped Daniel's back and walked out.

"Hey, where's Daniel?" Keith asked as he saw Vince enter the dining room.

"Curled up on his bed in pain. It's the second day of braces. They hurt like hell on this day." Vince explained.

"Anything we can do?" Larmina asked.

"We could make him eat something soft and give him some naproxen sodium, but it may not work all the way." Vince suggested.

"Something tells me that he's gonna hate us more after this." Hunk groaned.

"He'll get over it. They always do." Lance assured them.


	14. Chapter 14: Mother's Day special!

**Had to do this! Sorry if it's a little late, but I've been spending the day with my amazing mother. This is a fic to all our moms and motherly figures out there! Because of all that you do. You brought us into this world, took up all those exhausting nights in the early years, gave us with your kisses and hugs when we were scared or hurt. You cheered us on during all those games that we know you hated us doing because of the mess we made. Replacing the dead goldfish before we noticed. You kept us in line when we got into mischief. You cried at our graduations. So, this is my thanks to those amazing women who raised us. Of course, this is mainly Daniel centered. Sorry, moms that don't like him. But I still think you'll like it. It has more than just Daniel's mom. Also, I know you guys are gonna question me about this sooner or later: I don't know why, but I just see Daniel as Italian. I am sorry, but you cannot change my mind on this. I've already tried, and it will not budge from that. **

It was Mother's Day, and some pilots weren't all that happy. They wanted to visit their mothers, not be stuck on a whole different planet than them with minor injuries that made them 'not ready for space travel' even though they pilot five gigantic robot lions. Yeah, quite stupid.

Daniel sighed sadly and twirled a ring between his fingers.

"What's that?" Larmina asked.

"The family crest ring. Every Chandler son gets one until he turns eighteen. Then he gets a tattoo and the ring is passed down onto his son, or his oldest daughter if he has no son." Daniel explained.

"Bummed out about not being allowed to visit your mom too?" Vince asked as he came in.

"Naturalmente." Daniel answered sadly.

"Pardon?" Lance interjected as he, Pidge, and Hunk came in.

"Naturalmente. It means, 'Of course' in my first language. Italian." Daniel told him.

"Allura knows a little bit of that." Hunk added.

"Sorry, usually I only revert to Italian when very angry or sad. I'm bummed because that idiota Lotor just had to set that robeast! I mean! Who does that?! Before Mother's Day too, might I add!" Daniel exclaimed began ranting in Italian at speeds as fast as his voltcom.

"Whoa! Slow the insults!" Lance stopped him as Daniel started using his hands.

"Sorry." Daniel apologized, ears turning red in embarrassment.

Vince just grinned as he got an idea. Quickly saying goodbye, Vince took off to find Keith and Allura. Oh, this was going to be awesome!

_A few hours later…_

Daniel was still moping around, though it looked like he now had friends to mope with. Lance and Hunk had joined the sulking teen and were reminiscing about their mothers. Pidge would occasionally join them, but he was almost always thinking of something, so he didn't stay for very long periods of time.

"On Mother's Day, I'd wake up very early in the morning to make my ma breakfast. Then we'd make demolition cars and watch my dad crash them." Hunk told them.

"I tried cooking for her once on Mother's Day. My mom said if I did it again she'd skin me alive. So I stick with buying her a card and present and taking her out to do whatever she wanted to do that night." Lance chuckled.

"For us, it was always me and my mom. Papà was always busy with my big brother and my uncle, so it'd be just me, Zia Rosalie, and Mamma. We'd always do what Mamma wanted to do. If she wanted to cook and bake all day, then we'd do it. If she wanted to garden all day we'd do it. It didn't matter. It was her day. Even when Papà and the others came home from work, they would just follow suit with what she wanted." Daniel said with a fond smile.

"We probably aren't helping each other by this." Lance mused.

"Yeah, but who cares?" Daniel questioned.

"I would care." a feminine voice said from behind them.

They turned and saw a bulky woman with brown hair and eyes.

"Ma!" Hunk cried, jumping up and running towards her.

He engulfed her in a hug while the other two smiled. Another woman stepped out from behind Hunk's mother and Lance all but scampered to her, hugging her tight.

"Hey, mom." Lance greeted, still hugging her.

Vince entered the room with a dark skinned woman beside him. She smiled at Daniel warmly as though she already knew him.

"Vince, did you set this up?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah. I saw how upset you guys were, myself included, and thought, 'Hey, why not bring the moms here?' It wasn't much of an issue." Vince said abashedly.

"That is great. I'm positive that the guys missed their moms as much as I miss mine, maybe even more." Daniel said gratefully.

"There's still one mother we have yet to meet." Keith said as he and Allura entered.

With them was a woman with soft brown hair that curled at the end. Standing at about 5'3, she was easily dwarfed by those around her. She had bright violet eyes and high, prominent cheekbones that showed she smiled a lot. Daniel gave her a genuine smile that looked so happy that the force first thought it was forced.

"Mamma!" Daniel cried, running straight towards her.

"Daniel! Il mio bambino! Guardati! Non sei altro che pelle e ossa!" the woman exclaimed, embracing the cadet.

Allura smiled at the woman's words and laughed when she started to fuss over her son. Keith and the others joined her as they watched their most difficult cadet finally let his guard down fully. Though they know it will be up once Mrs. Chandler leaves, it will be nice to meet the real Daniel.

So, they watch silently as Natalie Chandler hugs and kisses her boy while accepting hugs and kisses from their own mothers. After all, it's their day.

**Okay! Done! Part 2 for chapter 12(?) is coming up soon! I just had to write this. Honestly, I'm too tired to translate the Italian. So if you really wanna know, just look it up. **


	15. Chapter 15: Danny and his kitty part 2

Daniel held out seven tickets to the Voltron pilots and other cadets.

"My dad wants you guys to come and visit when I drop off Covington." he said.

"Sweet! Vacation in Australia!" Lance exclaimed.

"Uh, actually Africa. Dad is taking care of some things there so he decided that we'd all meet up there instead of waiting a month or so to hand over Covington in the States." Daniel corrected him.

"Sweet! We're going to Africa!" Lance exclaimed.

"He just wants a vacation, doesn't he?" Vince questioned.

"What gave it away?" Larmina asked sarcastically.

"How long will we be there?" Keith asked.

"No more than a week. Bout three to five days." Daniel answered.

"Well, I'm gonna go pack! According to this, we leave in four hours and will be arriving in ten on the flight." Lance said and left.

"Don't forget to charge up your voltcoms before we go!" Keith called as the others retreated as well.

"Got it!" the response only was.

_Several excruciatingly painful hours later…_

The force walked off the ship port and stretched, grumbling and complaining about sore backs and aches. Well, all except Daniel, who was used to that sort of travel.

"He couldn't have gotten us first class?" Lance groaned.

"Lance, that was first class." Daniel informed him, petting a distraught Covington.

"Why is it so small?" Allura asked.

"Because this area is very restricted and has a small port that can't actually have big ships." Daniel answered, setting the cub down.

An old, beat up jeep was parked outside of the port.

"No way!" Daniel exclaimed, running towards the jeep.

The force and Covington followed him, exchanging strange looks. Daniel climbed into the jeep and started rummaging around, looking for the keys. Keith saw a note tucked under the windshield wiper and pulled it out.

"'Danny,

There's a full tank and some water in the glove compartment. Up for a game of hide and seek? Good luck, you little lion.

-Dad'" Keith read aloud.

"Lion?" Lance questioned.

"That's the hint he usually gives as to where he is. He never gives his exact location away." Daniel explained, pulling out a map of the sanctuary.

"So he's with lions?" Vince guessed.

"No, too obvious." Daniel murmured, taking the note.

"'Water in the glove compartment.'" he muttered, reaching into it.

Daniel pulled out a water bottle that had a picture of a hippo with a zebra in the background. He grinned and put the keys in ignition.

"So you know where to go?" Larmina asked as the others jumped in.

"Yep." Daniel replied, passing her the bottle.

"I don't get it." Vince admitted.

"He's with the herd of hippopotami that are near our biggest pride of lions. We have to leave the jeep with the lions so not to scare them." Daniel explained.

"You gathered all that from a letter and a bottle of water?" Hunk asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, this was one of the easier ones." Daniel answered.

Everyone, even the cat it seemed, gave him blank stares.

"…So he's a little paranoid… I would do the same if I were in his shoes." Daniel said, squirming a little as the looks didn't cease.

The drive was quiet while Daniel drove into the open plains. It wasn't until ten minutes later that Daniel stopped the jeep, putting on the emergency brake as well. They all hopped out and looked around. There was nothing but tall grass that stretched for miles.

"Are you sure you read the directions correctly?" Lance asked.

Daniel gave him a look that clearly said 'Did you really just ask me that?'. Lance raised his hands in surrender, though it looked like he still didn't quite believe Daniel. Covington gave a happy purr as she wandered around. Daniel seemed to be looking around for something, or someone.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"We're being stalked." Daniel muttered.

"What do you-"

"Get back in the jeep." Daniel ordered.

"What are-"

"Just do it." Daniel cut Allura off.

The pilots and cadets did as they were told, Larmina taking Covington as well. Daniel dropped down on all fours, making the force lose sight of him. They looked around and saw something move in the tall grass. There was a blur of something tan and a startled yelp. The pilots ran out of the jeep, leaving the cadets.

Now, usually, when you're in Africa and you hear a yell, you expect someone to be under attack by a ravenous animal. This is what the force thought as well. They were surely proven wrong in their assumption.

For there, on the dirt, lay Daniel, but he wasn't hurt or being attacked. There was an old lion wrestling the cadet. Daniel was already dodging bats and was now on the lion's back, trying to force him down. The lion reared back and fell on its' back, crushing Daniel.

"Agh! Alright! Alright! I give!" Daniel yelped, trying to wriggle away.

The lion got up and laid down beside him with a smug look. Daniel shot the lion a glare, in which the lion just huffed in amusement and pinned Daniel with its massive paw. Daniel let out an exasperated growl and shoved it off him to sit up.

The lion brushed up against his back, biting his head. Allura shrieked in alarm, but calmed down when Daniel was released.

"Gross! Seriously?! Was that really necessary?!" Daniel demanded, wiping off lion slobber.

The lion purred, rubbing his mane against Daniel's face. He continued to cuddle the boy until Daniel gently pushed him off.

"Right, come on, let's go find Dad." Daniel sighed, standing up.

The lion was easily bigger than him, reaching up a little above his head just on all fours, but Daniel didn't seem to pay attention to that fact.

"So, care to explain why there's a pet lion?" Lance asked casually.

"One, he's not a pet, and two, not really." Daniel said curtly.

"How old is he?" Larmina asked.

"About sixteen. My parents got him as a cub. He's the Alpha in his pride. And yes, we have more than one lion pride. One of the reasons I sent you back to the jeep." Daniel replied, walking down a rocky path.

"He's older than you." Lance remarked as they followed after him.

"Yeah, he is." Daniel agreed, not seeming to actually pay attention to the pilot.

"So… why did your dad go thru all that trouble to tell you where he is?" Larmina asked.

"Because if anyone else were to find it and go to him, then something bad might happen." Daniel said as the lion walked next to him, keeping his tail wrapped around Daniel's waist.

"Like what?" Vince asked.

"Eh, poachers trying to kill us for sabotaging hunts, paparazzi getting lost or hurt, idiotic tourists that think the animals are tame. The usual." Daniel answered with a shrug while Covington pranced around under the massive lion.

After five minutes of walking, they arrived at their destination.

"Okay, you knew where we were." Lance admitted.

"Well, duh! I spent my entire life exploring every nook and cranny of the sanctuaries. One of the reasons why these guys are so protective! They spent a lot of that time making sure I didn't get into too much trouble." Daniel responded, stumbling a bit when the lion butted his head into Daniel's back.

"He seems to really care about you." Allura said.

"Well, yeah, Admiral's one of my closest of friends. More like family. I honestly can't remember a time in which I was here and he wasn't by my side." Daniel said distantly, lost in memories.

"Admiral? That's his name?" Hunk clarified.

"Yes. My mom named him that." Daniel said, shaking his head clear.

"So, if your dad's down there, and we're up here, how do we get down?" Vince asked.

"Oh, that's the fun part!" Daniel replied with a grin.

He uncoiled the tail from around his waist, picked up Covington, and charged down the hill like a rampaging rhinoceros, whooping all the way.

"Do we just do what he did?" Lance asked Admiral.

The old lion bobbed his head as though to say yes and trotted off. The pilots and cadets looked at each other before sighing and running downhill after their questionable cadet.

Larmina and Vince made it down easily due to their small and lean builds that were somewhat similar to Daniel's, but the same couldn't be said for the others. Allura barely made it down without stumbling while Pidge was able to grab a tree branch before falling on his face. Keith fell, but he was able to catch himself. The other two… Well, there's a reason they're not the most nimble. Both men face planted onto the ground with resounding 'THUD!'s that could wake the dead.

Daniel burst out laughing at their demise. He couldn't help it, and pretty soon the others joined in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's funny. Now let's hurry up and find your lunatic of a father." Lance grumbled while the two got up.

"Don't worry, Lance. We're a whole lot closer than you think." Daniel chuckled, setting down Covington and moving on.

"We better be." Lance growled.

"Relax, it's just beyond this." Daniel assured him, pushing thru some leaves and wildlife.

A large, open pond-like lake was revealed.

"Whoa, I'm somewhat jealous of the hippos." Hunk admitted.

"Yeah, my dad purchased this just for them and their safety. It didn't used to belong to him, so he expanded the sanctuary. And it's more than just a hippo area. It's for every animal that can make it down here." Daniel said with a grin, remembering when his father first proposed to expand.

In the water, the pilots and cadets saw a man in his late forties, entering his fifties, petting a hippo. He had a head full of black hair and bright violet eyes that made him seem younger.

"Daniel, is that your grandfather?" Larmina questioned.

"Uh, no, heh. That's my dad. Yeah, he just had kids late." Daniel said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's pretty late." Keith murmured worriedly.

"Not really if you think about it! He was only like thirty-five, give or take!" Daniel said defensively.

"Anyways, let's go meet Professor Chandler." Allura said, taking a step forward.

"I'll go get him. You guys, though you've been vaccinated and all that, aren't used to the bacteria in those waters. You could still get sick." Daniel stopped her.

"How much bacteria is in the water?!" Pidge called at Daniel's back.

"Oh, about enough to make Hunk sick for months and kill you within two hours of entering the system." Daniel called over his back.

"And Daniel grew up like this?" Pidge said worriedly.

"From what I've seen, it looks like Daniel has been running wild all his life. And his father probably encouraged it." Keith informed them.

"Which would explain some of his actions and impulses." Pidge added.

"Daniel grew up socially isolated for the most part. Homeschooled for the better portion of his life." Allura said.

"He only had his father, who was probably never around after his mother died, and the animals." Keith pieced together with a bitter note.

"That's why the animals love him so much. They understood his lonesome life. They took care of him, not his father." Vince said angrily.

"There's no doubt that Professor Chandler doesn't love Daniel though. See?" Larmina said, pointing at the two.

Daniel had reached his father, who practically lifted him up in a Hunk sized hug. The two were talking while Daniel helped his father finish up whatever he was doing. Within a couple more minutes, the two were heading back to shore.

"It still isn't right. No child should have to be raised by animals instead of their fully capable parent or parents." Keith said bitterly.

"Guys, this is my dad." Daniel introduced as they approached them.

Now getting a closer look, they could see a more definable difference and similarity between them. Howard's face was more angular and his build was bulkier. Both shared their skin tone and ears, but Daniel's eyes were different.

"Professor Howard. I'm a big fan of your work!" Pidge exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"Really? What fascinated you the most?" Howard asked, and the two were off.

"We've lost them." Daniel chuckled.

"You're not actually dumb, are you?" Lance suddenly asked.

"Nope. In fact, I'm rather intelligent with a high IQ. I just… chose… not to show it." Daniel said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So what's the square root of 136?" Vince quizzed.

"11.6619037896906." Daniel replied instantly.

"And how do you know this?" Larmina demanded.

"Um… eidetic memory? I remember just about everything." Daniel offered.

Larmina punched him in the arm. Hard. Daniel yelped as she repeatedly assaulted his arm with her fists.

"You've (Ow!). Been (Ow!). Smart (Ow!). This (Ow!). Entire (Ow!). Time (Ow!). And (Have a heart! Ow!). You (Ow!). Haven't (Ow!). Told. Us!" she growled, punching him with each word.

"Ow! Ow! Yes! I've been smart this entire time! It's only because I was in disguise!" Daniel admitted.

"Why?!" she demanded.

"Would you want to be known as _that_ Chandler? There'd be so much teasing and bullying my way. I mean, I love my pop, but there's a reason I was homeschooled. So, I made a false file on my family to get into the GA Academy, and ditched the smart stuff. Acting dumb makes people ignore you." Daniel explained, fighting her off.

"So why did you keep up the act even when you were gone?" Lance asked.

"You guys already thought that I was ignorant, so I didn't see the point in revealing my true brain capacity and overall person." Daniel said, switching to an emotionless, monotone voice.

"So you actually have no life?" Vince asked.

"Technically, yes. I had no life before the GA Academy." Daniel admitted, letting his voice uplift.

"And now?" Larmina questioned.

"Well, now I have my own purpose. I'm still learning how to interact with normal people, but I'm also making my own person. The real me, I suppose. Because honestly, I haven't been. But I'm getting there." Daniel said hopefully.

"So you split yourself up? One side is this serious child prodigy of a famous man, and the other side is an uncontrollable, immature, imbecilic wild child?" Hunk clarified, shocking everyone listening.

"In a nutshell, yes. Though I wouldn't use those words to fully describe it, you're mostly right on that statement. But now the two sides are merging." Daniel replied.

"Meaning?" Lance said questioningly.

"Meaning that two sides will become whole. Certain traits on each side will show in Daniel. He's adapting to us by merging his two halves into one." Allura explained.

"That would be correct." Daniel said with a pleased smile.

"So what are your thoughts on what you'll be like when they're done merging?" Keith asked.

"I feel that I'd become more serious, but still able to relax. I'll still be incredibly smart, yet know when to pull back. This is a guess, but I think I'm still going to be impulsive and reckless. But, one can never be sure. Even now, this late in my halves combining, something could go wrong. In fact, there's still the possibility that my two sides will be so uncharacteristic of the other that I could develop a form of MPD as a consequence." Daniel informed them.

The rest of the walk was silent except for the murmurings of Pidge and Professor Chandler.

**So… Guess who's back? Yep! I'm back! And here to say that there will be a part three. **


End file.
